There is little dietary compensation for energy derived from ethanol, yet epidemiologic data indicate drinkers weigh no more than non-drinkers. Given that energy is conserved, this source of calories must either be stored or expended. The aim of this project is to determine how the energy from ethanol is partitioned in casual drinkers. Measurements will be made of energy expenditure, body composition and dietary behavior during three study periods: 8 weeks where subjects will consume 36 oz of beer per day, a 4 week washout period and another 8 week period where 36oz of non-alcoholic beer will be ingested per day. Thus, the protocol is a within-subject, corss over design. While this proposed project should yield important insights, it is viewed as a pilot study to support an application to the National Institutes of Health for a broader and more powerful assessment.